<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before you go by Thalorighan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796526">Before you go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalorighan/pseuds/Thalorighan'>Thalorighan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percabeth oneshots wrapped around music that shapes my life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mental Anguish, Oneshot, Overdosing, Pain, Suicide, Tragedy, percabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalorighan/pseuds/Thalorighan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you hurt under the surface<br/>Like troubled water running cold<br/>Well, time can heal but this won't</p><p>--<br/>"Cold water flows down his shirt as he holds her close, bare legs still dangling in the water. </p><p>Agony races through his veins as he throws his head back and screams, screams, screams for his dead lover."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percabeth oneshots wrapped around music that shapes my life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before you go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This song was inspired by Lewis Capaldi's 'before you go'.<br/> Major trigger warning- please look at the tags. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I fell by the wayside like everyone else</em>
</p><p>I woke up and my mom was gone. I was scared, Annabeth, so scared. But you were there, bright and fearless, and wise, so wise. My wise-girl. (gone, gone, gone)</p><p>
  <em>I hate you, I hate you, I hate you</em>
</p><p>I miss you, I miss you, I love you still.</p><p>
  <em>But I was just kidding myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our every moment, I start to replace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause now that they're gone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I hear were the words that I needed to say</em>
</p><p>(What would they have been? It doesn’t matter now.)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When you hurt under the surface</em>
</p><p>“Annabeth? You haven’t come out of your Cabin in a week, just-- please, leave us in.”</p><p>She doesn’t answer. (She will never.)</p><p>
  <em>Like troubled water running cold</em>
</p><p>Her hair floats around her gently, like a halo as they burst into the room.</p><p>Terror is the sound of his knees hitting the floor as he lifts her out of the bathtub, cradling her head, long strands of gold snaking around his arms.</p><p>Cold water flows down his shirt as he holds her close, bare legs still dangling in the water. Motionless, <strike>Lifeless.</strike></p><p>Agony races through his veins as he throws his head back and screams, screams, screams for his dead lover.</p><p>
  <em>Well, time can heal but this won't</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So, before you go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?</em>
</p><p>Her eyes had become duller but- she said it was the stress of work and bed nightmares and he had not asked again. Why had he not asked again? He should have known, heshouldhaveknown oh gods, oh gods, no, no, why hadn’t he known?</p><p>
  <em>If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, before you go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?</em>
</p><p>You were always the one with the words- but I have a few I should have said again and again. I should have said: I love you, and I will help you overcome this. Like everything. Together.</p><p>And I did. Did it not mean anything to you? I don’t understand, wise girl, I don’t, I don’t, I don’t.</p><p>
  <em>It kills me how your mind could make you feel so worthless</em>
</p><p>You were my world. (And what do I do now? Annabeth? What am I without you?) I need you. Is that selfish? Please, just wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP.</p><p>
  <em>So, before you go</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Was never the right time whenever you called</em>
</p><p>“Hey, I’ll call you back, ok? Right now’s bad, yeah? Thanks, love you!”</p><p>Never did.</p><p>
  <em>Went little by little by little until there was nothing at all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our every moment, I start to replay</em>
</p><p>Strawberries and books and blood.</p><p>
  <em>But all I can think about is seeing that look on your face</em>
</p><p>Sadness and sorrow and resignment.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When you hurt under the surface</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like troubled water running cold</em>
</p><p>He vomits all over the sterile white tiles when he sees the empty pill-box, standing orderly on the floor next to the bathtub.</p><p><em><span class="u">The bathtub.</span></em> His anguished cries shake her fragile body, again and again.</p><p>
  <em>Well, time can heal but this won't</em>
</p><p>He doesn’t think it ever will.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So, before you go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?</em>
</p><p>Did the good times, happy smiles not mean anything? Was this not enough? What should I have done, Annabeth? What, what, what?</p><p>
  <em>If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, before you go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It kills me how your mind could make you feel so worthless</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, before you go</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Would we be better off by now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I'd have let my walls come down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I guess we'll never know</em>
</p><p>(Because you’re not there.)</p><p>
  <em>You know</em>
</p><p>You always do.</p><p>
  <em>You know</em>
</p><p>I never did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And I will never. (Because you are dead, Annabeth. Dead.)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>